The Christmas Gift
by Archaic Tears
Summary: A lesson on giving..Inu/Kag


**Disclaimer: I**'ve told you before and I'll tell you again..they are.. MINE!! Just kidding, no these guys aren't mine, but belong to the wonderful and highly talented Rumiko Takahashi and their respected co-owners.   


  


**The Christmas Gift**

  
  
  
  


It's Christmas morning. The sun can be seen just over the horizon encompassing all of the land in a gentle   
golden light. The ground is covered in a blanket of white. Serene gray eyes can be seen taking in the scenery   
before her. Trees swaying gently in the chill morning air, reminding Kagome of a child being lulled to sleep in its   
mother's arms. Amazingly Inu Yasha is nowhere to be seen. She was surprised there had been no demons as   
of late, but relieved all the same. She didn't want to fight, not today. This day was hers and she didn't want it   
being spoiled by jewel-obsessed demons. No, today would be a day of quiet and peace. 

" The day has just started and already it feels so perfect," Kagome whispered to herself while sitting on the   
edge of the well clutching a small package tightly to her chest. She had thought long and hard on the gift she   
held, but she knew it would be perfect for him." Where is dog boy anyways," Kagome said to herself. He was   
always there to meet her…. or drag her back, but he was always there. It was like they were psychically linked or   
something." Hmm, maybe he's at the God Tree, but as beautiful a day as it is, it's still to cold to be out here   
even for him," she thought to herself. She didn't sense his presence anywhere near, so decided she would wait   
or find him there. 

Meanwhile in a clearing near a river, a shivering miserable dog demon began to stir. "Stupid Sesshomaru,   
thinks he can make a fool out of me; I'll show that baka," Intense amber eyes spy a lone tree a few feet away,   
suddenly in a blur of movement merciless claws turn the once living tree into a pile of sawdust. Reaching into his   
kimono he pulls out what appears to be the remnants of sort of chain w/ a tear shaped stone sporting a slight   
crack in the center. 

(The night before) 

" Give that back you jack-ass," raged an infuriated Inu Yasha." I don't think so, but maybe if you give me the Tetsusaiga I'll consider it," replied a sneering Sesshomaru. 

(Earlier that day Inu Yasha had been snooping in Kagome's bag which she had left behind again. He had found a book, which spoke about some strange custom called Christmas. He recalled Kagome rambling on about it while she was here a few days ago. She had said people in her time would get together just to be in each other's company and exchange gifts that symbolized their feelings for one another. This had given him an idea). 

"I'm gonna rip you to shreds you asshole," Inu Yasha exclaimed while bounding through the forest after his hated brother." You boast nothing but empty threats dear brother, if only you had the bite to back up that bark, but then again you are only HALF   
demon," Sesshomaru bantered, while vaulting effortlessly through the thick glade of trees seemingly on air. 

"Maybe if you'd stop running like some pup with his tail between his legs I'd show you what this HALF demon can do," roared a furious Inu Yasha." 

"What's the matter dear brother, human blood got you down. Oh, is it that time of the month again. Honestly brother I've decimated villages in half the time it's taking you to just keep up with me, should I slow down for you perhaps," boasted the now sneering youkai. 

Suddenly the full blooded demon came to an abrupt halt causing poor Inu Yasha to loose his footing at the unexpected stop. "Rin," was Sesshomaru's, almost inaudible reply. He hadn't expected to run into his bastard half brother, this was merely all by chance. He was on his way to retrieve his new charge from Jaken. He hadn't realized the time till he saw the sun beginning to set over the horizon. " I grow bored with this game. I thought you would give me more of a work out than that, hmm, I know, lets see if that human has taught you any useful tricks, here's your precious rock," Sesshomaru taunted menacingly as an evil smirk played across his usually expressionless face. "Go fetch," and with that he threw the object of Inu Yasha's desire into the raging river below. "NNOOO," howled a now panicked dog demon as he dived into the biting cold waters. " He needed a bath, he was beginning to reek," muttered the now vanishing form of Sesshomaru. 

( Minutes later a clawed hand breaks free of the water clutching tightly the thing which he braved his life for). 

Gasping for air a battered breathless dog demon pulls himself from the cold embrace of the unforgiving waters,   
he was shivering quite uncontrollably now, the cold was affecting him more than he thought it would. Tired eyes   
began assessing the damage done to the precious object in which he held. The chain had been broken in   
several places and the tear shaped stone appeared to be cracked. The golden linked chain and jewel had been   
something his mother had worn. He recalled her telling him that when his father had returned from a trip that had   
taken longer than usual she had embraced him tightly not ever wanting to let go, not realizing in the process she   
had let slip a single glistening tear. He carefully wiped the tear with a clawed finger and told her to wait for his   
return. When he finally came back, in his hand he held a tear shaped jewel, it shone brightly with some inner   
light and began to glow a strong pinkish color. 

" When worn this stone will image a person's heart and soul, the glow is the affection I share for you, it will also reassure you that I am still alive and well, so now you don't have to worry so much when I'm away. To anyone outside this clan it will appear as nothing but a rock on a rusted chain, but to you or I or anyone you choose to pass it down to it will appear as it is now only that for each person the glow and color it emits will be different," the great youkai replied lovingly while placing the jewel around her neck." 

"And so now I give this to you my son so you may one day give it to someone you will forever cherish,"   
replied the warm soothing voice of his loving mother. 

Inu Yasha had hoped to give it to Kagome to see if it was true that this small stone could reflect a person's heart   
and soul. It would also be the perfect gift for this holiday she seemed to love so much. Now it was ruined and he   
was cold tired and quite frankly a very miserable dog demon. He managed to crawl to a nearby cave and curl   
himself into a very tight ball using his fire rat coat to seal the cave's entrance and allow it to dry. Heavy eye- lids   
threatened to close any second and he welcomed the oncoming darkness (a warm gentle glow began to   
radiate from within his palm giving off a slight golden light). Inu Yasha started to feel the cold slip away being   
replaced by a strange but comforting warmth, and soon was in a deep sleep. 

(Back at the present situation) 

Kagome had waited for almost an hour, but no Inu. _'Ok, don't panic maybe he's off hunting or something_,' she   
began thinking to herself. A sudden strangeness swept over, a sort of calming presence reassuring her, but at the same time calling to her. She decided to start walking; it was like a small voice inside her telling her that if she continued walking   
she would find him. She didn't have a clue as to where she was going, but Kagome somehow knew   
she was headed in the right direction. She started to walk at a more brisk pace wanting to reach her destination   
as soon as she could. 

Meanwhile a restless Inu Yasha sat mumbling to himself in front of a fire created by using the leftovers of   
another tree, which had been reduced to kindling in his rage. He was still seriously pissed off at what had   
transpired the night before. He took the chain from it's hiding place and began to assess the full extent of the   
damage done to it. His eyes grew wide as his jaw dropped to the ground in surprise at what he saw. The   
golden chain was no longer broken and the stone no longer had any cracks to show what it had been through, it   
began to glow a fierce red. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until he composed himself a bit. He set   
the jewel down, and watched in amazement as it began to turn completely clear letting off a soft white glow.   
"What the, I wonder if what my mother told me about this stone is true. I always thought she made it all up,"   
mumbled a very awed Inu Yasha. He suddenly felt calm his anger completely forgotten, comforted by the glow   
the stone was emitting. " Now to find Kagome."… 

Kagome felt as if she'd been walking forever, but still she continued on urged by the strange voice that seemed to be her traveling companion at the moment.It wasn't to much longer till she heard some rustling in the bushes beside her. "What the.." 

A little girl perhaps a couple years younger than Souta was kneeling down in the brush playing with an odd looking doll. She looked up at her and just gave her a huge toothy grin. "Why hello there. What's your name? Are your parents nearby?" 

A looming shadow cast over her was her answer, "Rin what have I told you about disappearing like that." With a sweep of his arm Rin sat perched on Sesshomaru's shoulder looking happier than any child should be when with a demon. "I see you've found a toy." 

Kagome was scared yes, but her curiousity was soon winning over. "She's human, and her name is Rin, but you said you hate humans. You've even tried killing me and others because we are human. Umm, I'm confused. 

He was begininning to feel slightly irritated at her questions and the look of suspicion on her face was just downright annoying. Who was she to question him the Great Demon of the Western lands. If he felt like killing something he did it and maybe he'd ask questions later, and if he felt like resurrecting a human child that was his business. Besides Rin was no ordinary human, she was his human. " I lord Sesshomaru do not have to answer to some half demons bitch. I do as I please and if I feel like taking you as Rin's plaything I will. Or if I feel like using you as an example to others of your kind, hmm, now that's something interesting to do. Yes, maybe put your insides on display for that retched village to see and your head on a pike for my brother to remember me by. 

Unknown by our ranting demon lord Kagome had snuck away before he could act on his twisted little fantasies. ^_^ 

Running as fast as she could she neared a river cave which looked to have been used the night before. "Hmm, a fire was burning here not to long ago. Strange, that feeling seems to be getting stronger. I guess that means I'm close. Why hasn't Inu Yasha found me by now though? He usually knows where I am before I even get there." 

Close nearby Inu Yasha had sensed something, something familiar, something he should know. "KAGOME!!" That smell it has to be her. ***inhales deeply*** No doubt about it. Where has she been? Does she have any idea how much shit I've been through for her sake? _No, of course not she wasn't even expected to arrive back till a few days from now. So, why is she here? Does she know? _Kuso! That bastard is still around. He's to close. He knows she's here!!" With a speed most people would die for he was off hoping and praying to any gods listening he wasn't to late. 

Kagome had just decided to wait there and see if Inu Yasha would come back when a slight chill had seeped up her spine a type of warning system her body had. Most said it was because of having the Shikon no tama in her for so long it had given her certain powers such as being able to detect demon auras and the shards themselves, but then there were also those who just suspected they were the powers of the villages lost proestess Kikyou and claimed that she was her reincarnation. She preferred the 1st reason over the others. She hated thinking that she was someone other than who she was. 

With no further warning Kagome was grabbed by her throat and suspended in the air by a very pissed off demon lord, "I wasn't finished with you." Tossing her to the ground he was about to unleash his Toxic flower claw when he was suddenly flying through the air, a very confused comical expression written across his face. 

Breathing from the exertion it had taken him to get here and the fear and anxiety coursing through his system at the moment all he could manage to say to Kagome was, "oomph" as he was sat for the first time that day. 

"Where were you!? Do you have any idea what I've been through! Traveling the countryside looking for you. Then almost getting killed all because you want to play hide & seek!!" 

Shaking off the effects of the spell he began to fume, _'What SHE'S been through!!' " _Girl do you have any idea what's been going on the past 2 days! You weren't even suppose to be back till tomorrow!! How was I supposed to know you'd come back today! Why the HELL did you SIT me!! I just saved your damn life! And all I get for it is your damn mouth! 

Kagome had remained silent at this. Her eyes remained shadowed as Inu Yasha continued his tirade. _'He's right I wasn't suppose to be back till tomorrow, but I thought he might want me to come back without him having to drag me here. I just wanted to make him happy. I just wanted to please him, but NOOO he has to be this self-centered arrogant JACK-ASS!!'_** "SIIIIT!!!"**

"OOMPH!!" 

Looking down at him a last time she threw down the package with the neatly decorated wrapping and the cute little puppy sticker she had found in her room thinking it would make him smile, er, smirk. "Merry Christmas dog boy." Before she could walk further the strange feeling began to fill her again. Turning around she saw a very hurt Inu Yasha staring forlornly at an object in his clawed hand. As she edged closer to him he glanced up at her, his eyes looked on the verge of tears, but he was quick to cover it up. 

"What?! I thought you were leaving!?" 

Still feeling a bit miffed but deciding that maybe he should be given a chance to tell her what exactly had gone on the last couple of days she sat next to him waiting to hear his side, but before either of them could say anything the object in Inu Yasha's hand began to glow a crazy mix of reds and blues. It's glow was soon to bright for either of them to look upon. Strange things started to happen, first it seemed as though images of the past began playing back. Then people Kagome had never seen before were shown to her, but in all of them they were happy times it seemed. Soon the glow died down, but the memories of those times remained fresh in her mind. She hadn't realized she was still in a daze until she felt a light weight being place around her neck. It was a warm feeling a protective feeling. 

"Merry Christmas Kagome." 

Looking down at the object around her neck she lifted it to study it a bit closer. A soft warm glow emanated from it. "It's very beautiful Inu Yasha, thank you , but the glow, what does it mean? I could have sworn something was leading me here earlier and I kept getting this strange feeling, like a protective mother like feeling, I get that same feeling when I hold this." 

"It's just something my father had given my mother when he would have to leave her behind. It was meant to comfort her even if he wasn't around. I just thought you might like it and it seemed the right gift for this holiday you talk about so much." 

Looking more closely at it she could have sworn she had seen a couple within holding hands a little boy playing within the womans folds._ 'Another memory, but who's? Can that be Inu Yasha's father? He looks so warm and her that must be his mother. So calm._' 

Inu Yasha had opened up his present by now. He had been staring at it for some time. It was a picture of him with Kagome near the Ginkouba tree. They had fallen asleep on each others shoulder. 'Who?' 

Seeing his confusion she answered his unspoken question, " Shippo must've gotten into my bag a few weeks ago it seems. Looks like he had been practicing his camera skills. I was developing the film the other day when I saw this one. I thought maybe you might want a copy. So when I have to go back to my time and you have that sudden urge to go get me you can just look at this and know that I'll be back soon." 

"I, uh, thank you." A deep blush began to form on his cheeks, and before he could react he was embraced in a heartfelt hug, and was soon returning it. 

***Giggle*** "Merry Christmas Inu Yasha!!" 

It all managed to turn out for the best. He had never known a holiday could be this rewarding._ 'So this is what Christmas is about.'_   


**_~fin~_**   
  


**A/N:** Look!! I finished it!! ***claps hands with glee* I **don't know if the ending was very good but I honestly tried. I know this story is long over due but I felt if I didn't finish it my conscious would eat at me (literally). So I hope you guys like it. NOw to post my next chap. for my other fic. I'm on a roll guys ^_^   
  
  
  
  



End file.
